In a cognitive radio system of the type considered for use by IEEE 802.22, a cognitive secondary radio system will utilize spectrum assigned to a primary system using an opportunistic approach. With this approach, the secondary radio system will share the spectrum with primary incumbents as well as those operating under authorization on a secondary basis. Under these conditions, it is imperative that any user in the cognitive radio system not interfere with primary users.
A proposed technique for identifying available channels for use by the secondary communication system involves measuring the signal strength of various channels by nodes within the secondary radio system. This information is reported back to a network controller/coordinator. If the signal strength of any channel is above a predetermined signal level, the network controller prevents secondary devices from transmitting on that channel.
A weakness in the above technique is that all nodes are required to transmit channel information to the network controller/coordinator so that proper channel assignments may be made. This consumes a large amount of bandwidth. Thus, while cognitive radio holds the promise of adding additional spectrum for use by users such as public safety, etc., it also uses some of the newly-located spectrum to perform channel assignment. Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for determining appropriate channels for communication within a cognitive radio system that reduces the amount of bandwidth required to make such a determination.